bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Bomberman - Panic Bomber W
}} 'Super Bomberman - Panic Bomber W' (スーパーボンバーマン ぱにっくボンバーＷ) is one of the offsprings of the Panic Bomber Series. It was released only in Japan for the Super Famicom. It features a single player mode and a multiplayer one that supports up to four players. This game also implements a Dokuro mode which involves status effects. These can do everything from reduce blast radius to igniting bombs on screen. Single Player As Bomber-Man, the player must defeat their opponent to move onto the next one. There is a password system to move to different rounds. There are five difficulty modes for the main game: easiest, easy, normal, hard, and hardest. Round 1 - Jamaica *Ballom *Kurin *Raster-Bomber Round 2 - England *Vurolu *Pass *Metal-Bomber Round 3 - USA *Funya *Peggi *Bom-Gunman Round 4 - Kenya *Asshii *Mister Moai *Animal-Bomber Round 5 - Japan *Onil *Bakebake *Karaoke-Bomber Round 6 - Space *Bagura *Space-Bomber Other Opponents *Pretty-Bomber - Will interrupt a match sometime in Rounds 2 or 3 (Vurolu, Pass, Peggi or Funya) *Shadow-Bomber - Will interrupt a match sometime in Rounds 4 or 5 (Asshii, Mr. Moai, Onil or Bakebake) Endings Depending on the difficulty, the player will see different endings. If the player is playing on any difficulty less than Hard, they will face Bagura in Round 6 and then see the bad ending. If the player is playing on Hard or Hardest difficulties, they will face Bagura and Space-Bomber in Round 6 followed by the true ending. The player gets a chance to face Space-Bomber in Normal mode by facing Pretty-Bomber or Shadow-Bomber. Secret Passwords Some passwords will activate easter eggs in the game. Here's a list of the known secrets: *5656 - Changes the blocks into Ballom/Pass *1993 - Changes the blocks into Funya *8111 - Changes the blocks into Takahashi Meijin *4622 - Changes the blocks into Baby Bombermen *2200 - Bombs will instantly explode when you hold L and R buttons *4404 - Requires 4 Bomberman blocks to remove a line when you hold L and R buttons *3445 - Sound Test when you hold L and R buttons *0901 - Level Select when you hold L and R buttons Multiplayer This game has a multiplayer mode that can be played with 2, 3 or 4 Players. In 2 Player mode, the players play in the classic fields. In 3 or 4 Player mode, the players play in 3 or 4 small fields, with smaller blocks. The player can choose Dokuro or Normal mode. Dokuro Mode The Dokuro Mode is a mode used for boss battles, but it can be used for multiplayer, When many bombs explode, an status effect is sent to a player: * : Produces an instant Big bomb. * : All the bombs in the field explode. * : Turns Red Blocks into White * : Every Block Disappears. * : Adds a Soft Block Layer in the field. * : All the Soft Blocks in the field turn into bombs * : All the bombs in the field turn into Stone. * : The next Block assortement are Stones that can't be removed with bombs * : Adds a Stone layer in the field. * : The player can't add Blocks/Bombs into the field until "Stop" disaapears. * : Controls are reversed, causing confusion. * : 2 or 3 Bomberman bubbles appear, and they start moving around, Obscuring view. (In 3~4 Player mode, Only 2 of them appear.) * : Adds a bomb layer in the field. * : The bomb fire length is temporally changed to 1x. * : Every bomb disappears. Trivia *Some sprites within the game are used in Panic Bomber (VB). *The menu theme can also be heard in Panic Bomber (VB). *Most of the music in this game are remixed versions of Bomberman: Panic Bomber for Neo-Geo. *After their appearance in this game, the World Bombers appeared in the Battle Mode of Super Bomberman 3. They all underwent design changes, with some of the characters being replaced entirely. *The combo rocket (from Bomberman: Panic Bomber. Can be seen when you get a 6x combo.) is in this game's data, but was unused. *This game lacks the panic theme and the 6x combo theme. *When you get a 6x Combo, Instead of showing the combo rocket, many small rockets appear. Gallery Manual Cover.png|Manual Cover Art for the game Title SBPBW.png|Title Screen Story.jpg|Story Artwork How to Play 1.jpg|How to Play How to Play 2.jpg|How to Play 2 Advanced Techniques 1.jpg|Advanced Techniques Advanced Techniques 2.jpg|Advanced Techniques 2 Round 1.png|Round Begin Modes SBPBW.png|Mode Select True Ending SBPBW.png|Scene from the True Ending Bad Ending.png|Bad Ending SBPBW Artwork.jpg|Artwork References *SB Panic Bomber W at Ragey's Bomberman Site Category:Bomberman Games Category:Panic Bomber Series Category:Super Bomberman - Panic Bomber W